A Chaotic Melody CANCELED PROJECT
by Broken Narrator
Summary: Song is a young alicorn. When she is told of her brother's past, she worries for hers. Nindra, Zany, Twinkle, and many others try to convince her that she will not become evil. But if that's the truth, what really is her path? Edit: Guys, I just can't do this. So... Check my replace fanfiction!
1. Prologue

Song was around the age of five, pacing around her room.

"Is it tomorrow? Am I ready? Will I be evil? Do I even know what I'm doing?!"

"Song? Are you okay...?" Nindra called.

"Not now!"

"Are you still nervous about school?" Nindra said.

"That's just it!" She shouted. "I DON'T KNOW! Will they hate me? Will they kick me out? Will they say I'm a freak like bro?" A thought came to her. "WILL THEY LIKE ME _TOO_ MUCH?!"

Nindra rolled her eyes and walked inside and levitated the young alicorn onto the bed.

"Now, now, your brother was 'crazy' because he got bullied." The unicorn bat-pony then chuckled. "It was a bit attractive to me."

Song raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is, what if I don't make any friends?"

Nindra pretended to think. "Nah. You'll do great, I promise."

* * *

 **Yes, it's short, but what did you expect? This is a prologue.**


	2. Musical Introductions

**School? Hard. Freinds? Harder.**

* * *

Zany put some chocolate milk, cotton candy, pencils, and an emergency caller device in Song's backpack. "Just the essentials. Time to go, Song!"

There was silence. "Song? Sweetheart?" Zany called.

Song came out of a corner. "Oh, uh... Just talking to the mice...?"

Nindra rolled her eyes, pushing the alicorn to the sky. "Your brother is waiting."

As Song flew up to the blue figure, nudging him.

"Got everything you need, 'lil sis?"

"Mhm!" She exclaimed. "I'm excited, but also very nervous."

He laughed. "I know how you feel from my first day. But this time, you have to go to a... royal school."

Her ears went up. "What?! You said-"

He covered his sister's mouth. "There will be normal ponies and creatures there, I assure you."

* * *

"Song!" A voice echoed.

Her ears perked up, as she spotted her best friend since they were just little infants!

"Snowstorm!" She called, tackling him with a hug.

The pony-bear hybrid fell over, laughing. He was the son of Blizzard Winter and Sweetie Belle, Snowstorm Winter Belle.

"An alicorn and a bear-pony hybrid as best friends? That's one any of us haven't ever heard before. Then again, we aren't quite normal either."

They looked behind them, seeing a pony with a claw and a feather, another with dragon scales, a blue spirit changeling, and a shadow pony with some qualities of a lion.

"You sure are... unusual..." Snowstorm stammered.

One of them laughed. "The one with a claw is the daughter of Coco Doo and William, Lizzy. The dragon-like one is the son of Crystine and Umber, Thyphon. The blue spirit changeling is the son of Princess Aurora and Prince Frost Needleheart, Northern Dawn. And of course, I'm the daughter of Scarlet Draconequus and Viper the manticore, Kazi! It's nice to have another girl on the squad," she explained, reaching out her hoof.

Song gasped, making Kazi tilting her head. "Is something wrong?"

"Kazi?! Cousin?!"

Kazi realized what she meant, and asked, "Song?!"

Lizzy, using her cowgirl-ish accent said, "Did we miss somethin' 'ere?"

Kazi smiled at her friends. "She's Song! Sister of Enchanter!"

"I thought your parents had died during the battle!"

Kazi threw her hooves around her lost cousin. "Pssh! You can't kill a demon united with a manticore along with the element of kindness, two changelings, and two chaotic ponies!"

Song laughed. "Eeyup!"

Northern saw the shy, and white creature behind Song. "Who is that? C'mon, we don't bite!"

Song pointed her head to Thyphon, Lizzy, who had sharp teeth, then summoned a magical mirror to show Northern's sharp tooth.

"...We don't mean to, that is...!" She chuckled.

He stepped out from behind Song and laughed. "Snowstorm Winter Belle, son of Blizzard and Sweetie Belle."

Lizzy then used her griffin wings to hug everypony into a circle. "It's official! We're officially friends! As official-friends, let's play tag!"

"Tag, you're it!" She laughed smugly, tapping Northern Dawn.

"No fair! You and Thyphon are the fastest!" Northern called, racing after her.

Though Kazi seemed like a dark earth pony, she floated into the air, a darkness following her. "Gotta catch up if you don't want to lose!"

Snowstorm laughed as he pulled Song with him. "She's right, Song! Let's run!"

* * *

 **I know Song and Kazi are technically Aunt and Neice because Scarlet is Song's great-aunt, which made Kazi the cousin of Screwball and Zany... but that would be _so weird!_**

 **But don't worry about the family stuff, I'll explain that later.**


	3. Reunition

**Btw, some of my art for my stories are on Devianart! Go to the page, but my username is xXShatteredShardsXx.**

* * *

As Zany and Twinkle along with Nindra and Enchanter were waiting, a mare tackled Zany on the ground.

"Hey! What gi-" He started, but recognized those swirly purple eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

"S-screwy? Is... Is that you?" Zany stammered

"Of course it's me!" She laughed, wiping her eyes.

Song, Kazi, Viper, Scarlet, Mothball, Fluffball, landed onto the clouds.

As Screwball got up from her little brother, she smiled.

"We're alive, aren't you glad?" Screwball chuckled.

"I-I'm surprised! We haven't seen each other for ten years!" He exclaimed.

Screwball smirked at Zany when she spotted Enchanter and Song. "And I see you got... busy."

Twinkle rolled her eyes. "Welcome back."

* * *

 **Short, but we need some explanation, right?!**


	4. Farewell Festival

"What?!"

"Sorry guys, but it just happened yesterday!" Snowstorm said.

He explained that a bear guard knocked on his door yesterday night, and said that Blizzard Winter, his father, was the long lost prince, and now newly crowned king. And it was during the fifth grade.

"We're gonna miss you, Snow..." Song explained.

"Me too," he replied.

Lizzy had a light bulb pop up above from her head. "Idea, guys!"

Thypon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not a unicorn...?"

Ignoring his question, she continued. "The spring festival is tonight, so we can make it his best night ever, right?"

Snowstorm tapped his chin. "Maybe..."

Song chuckled. "Okay, fine."

Northern Dawn jumped up. "So let's get ready!"

* * *

"Mom, it's just a festival! Stop pulling my mane!" Song complained.

"It's going to be really heated tonight!" Twinkle said. "No matter how many times I tie it, it still flows right back out!"

Finally finishing, Song looked in the mirror and her dress. "Doesn't look so bad, actually."

"Ready?"

Using her magic to grab an empty picture frame, camera, and a ribbon.

As they flew to Ponyville, they saw the other children. "Down here, Song!"

"Hello! Where's Snowstorm?"

"Right he-" He paused to look at her beauty. "You look... great."

"Thanks, bud!" She smiled.

The six looked at the festival. "Woah, they really outdid themselves this time!" Kazi said in awe.

"Let go to that race track!" Northern said.

When it came to their turn, the ponies got into position as they got into their karts.

As they started the engines Lizzy teased, "You guys ready to lose?"

"In your dreams!" Northern Frost called.

"Actually, it's amazingly obvious who's going to win!" Kazi bragged.

The light turned green as the ponies stepped on the gas. The karts raced in a great speed as the ponies went around the track. "Storm! Left!" Song warned as Snowstorm turned the wheel, drifting around the corner. A kart went racing pass them as a cheer came from Thypon and Lizzy.

Snowstorm looked down to notice their kart was floating as he let out a yelp. He didn't realize that he was holding onto Song's shoulder until he felt her confusing glancing at him. He quickly pulled back saying, "Sorry, got a little spooked for a moment."

She giggled as she said, "I certainly have made this race a little more interesting."

Kazi clapped her hooves as she laughed, "This is so much fun!"

As they all crossed the line, they all laughed as the karts floated on top of each other. Song clapped her hooves as everything returned back to normal as they all got off the track.

"So who won?" Lizzy asked. A pony walking the track came over and handed a photo to Lizzy. Everyone hugged as they looked at the photo, six karts crossed the finish line at the same time.

They looked at the Ferris wheel. "Can we go, mom?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "Sure."

The pony looked at the children. "One cart for six ponies? Well, we don't have the budget for that yet, so two ponies each cart, kiddos."

They nodded as they hopped on.

Lizzy sat with her best friend Kazi, Thypon and Northern sat together, while Snowstorm was with Song.

They then noticed that they were holding hooves.

"Song, you can't..."

"Huh?" She questioned as he removed his paw from her hoof.

"I have to be a prince and you have to be a chaotic princess. We can't just..."

He sighed as he gazed into her sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry, but we just can't, let's just stay as friends and allies."

Speechless, Song embraced him in a hug. "I'll really miss you."

"Just keep the group together, okay?"

Nodding, they got off the ride and Snowstorm had to go.

"That was so sweet darling, but..." Thypon started.

The five was looking at Song. "But what?"

Lizzy went up to her and shook her left and right. "BUT WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TWO TO SAY YOU LIKE EACH OTHER?!"

The other four gasped and shouted. "LIZZY!"

She stopped, looking back. "Too much?"

They all rolled their eyes. "Yes!"

Northern walked over to the alicorn and shrugged. "We've known you liked each other since we met you."

Fixing her mane, Song concluded, "We're best friends, let's leave it at that."

All they would ever be... _Friends,_ Song thought.


	5. Guardians of Equestria

"No..."

 _You will never be a true pony! Nor less an alicorn princess!_

"It's not true..."

 _A disgrace to the kingdom!_

"No!"

A giant sound erupted.

Song woke up, seeing a blasted hole in the wall.

"Song!" Scarlet said, teleporting inside.

"Oh no..." She stammered.

The filly was confused. "What?"

She saw the mirror and black smoke was coming from her eyes.

"What h-happened?"

Scarlet sighed as the black smoke disappeared, and sat on the bed with Song.

"I'm afraid you have what hasn't been in a millennium."

She looked up at the dark creature.

"Dark chaos, little filly."

"What?" She gazed.

"Dark Chaos. Something very forbidden and that shouldn't be used in the wrong hooves. Nor toyed with."

"Is it similar to dark magic?"

"In a very... unusual way. You don't have to tell anypony now, but please, don't hide it that you astray yourself from others."

She sighed. "Will I be okay?"

"I don't know. Please go back to sleep, and try not to... make another hole."

* * *

 _I've been keeping this up for two years..._ Song thought.

"Song."

 _What am I going to do with this 'Dark Chaos?"_

"Song, do you hear me?"

 _It'll never be easy-_

"Let me try. SONG CHAOS DRACONEQUUS SPARKLE!"

"GAH!" She shouted.

"Woah, sorry." Northern Dawn apologized.

She looked up at her five best friends. "Guys? What's wrong? You look in the wanting-to-say-something-serious-or-important mood."

Thypon bit his lip. "Well, these past two years, you've been so..."

"...out of it!" Lizzy concluded.

"Have I?" The alicorn said.

"Yeah! You didn't even hear the dismissal bell ring! Is something wrong?"

Northern put her hoof on her shoulder. "We're your best friends! You can tell us anything; Right?"

She got up from her desk and grabbed her saddlebag. "You won't look at me the same way if I did."

"Song..." Kazi said, but the door already slammed shut.

They tried to follow her, but she was already heading home.

"What's with the long faces, kids?" Scarlet asked.

"Mom, Song has been really out of character these two years."

"Is that so?"

They nodded.

"Give her some time to let her spirit out."

Lizzy jumped, "WE'VE GIVEN HER TWO YEA-"

Northern put an apple in her mouth. "Sure great-aunt Scarlet, she'll come around!"

* * *

"UGH!" Northern groaned. "SHE'S NEVER GONNA COME AROUND!"

Thypon walked with his friend. "So, we've given her five more years... Hey is it night already?"

They looked up and saw a night sky. Northern rushed to the Canterlot Castle. "No, mom has to raise the sun three more hours from... Oh no!"

She looked at the four who were confused and rolled her eyes. "Another Tanatbus nightmare monster, or Nightmare Moon?!"

They gasped and flew.

Song looked in her castle home but saw that nopony was there. Seeing her friends rushing to Canterlot, and the moon, she flew there too.

"You... escaped?!" Exclaimed Northern Dawn.

Tantabus cackled with laughter. "Of course! But now... I'm the ruler of Equestria!"

"No you're not, and you never will be!" Thypon shouted.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me?"

The alicorn spread her wings in front of the group. "We are!"

The nightmare laughed. "Foal! You think you five can defeat me?"

"We know we can!" Kazi confronted.

"The night will last forever! You can't defeat me like that Aroura did! What do you have that I don't?"

They huddled together. "Friendship!"

He stood his ground. "Oh, like you can even wield something like the elements of harmony!"

"You sure?" Laughed Lizzy.

Song smirked. "Speaking of that..."

The chests of the four others glowed. "Huh?"

"Lizzy Doo, Representing the element of _Faith!_ " A golden necklace with a loop gem appeared on Lizzy's neck.

"Northern Dawn, representing the element of _Sympathy!_ " A stitched purple heart appeared as the gem on her necklace on a necklace, appeared on Northern.

"Thypon Doo, representing the element of _Honor_!" A cross with a circle in the middle, as the gem on the necklace, appeared on Thypon.

"Kazi Nightmare, representing the element of _Forgiveness!_ " A gray ribbon appeared as the gem on her necklace appeared on Kazi.

"Me, Song Twinkle, representing the element of _Harmony!_ " An orange leaf appeared as the gem on her crown appeared on Song.

Her eyes glowed white. "You have magic, but you do not have the most powerful magic of all, Tantabus! The magic... of _Friendship!_ "

"No..." He uttered as a rainbow fell down on him. "NO! I CAN'T BE DESTROYED AGAIN!"

The night turned to day, the ivy vines in the castle disappearing.

"Mom! Dad!" Northern called, racing to her parents.

The others went to their parents too. All except one...

The alicorn sighed.

King Zany walked to the four. "It seems you are the new founders of these worthy keys. Who is the leader?"

Thypon smiled. "Your daughter! She's right over... Song?"

She was missing.

They saw her at the Canterlot bridge. "What's wrong, Song?"

"Yeah, I mean; We're the new barriers of the Elements of Harmony, and you're our leader!" Thypon explained.

"It's almost like you don't belong in this perfect group!"

She scowled and threw her crown on the floor, the gem cracking. "BECAUSE I DON'T BELONG, AT ALL!"

"What?!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Why?!"

"FIRST, I THINK THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE SIX ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"

Northern went up to her. "But don't you remember? There was a faraway beam of light that went into our rainbow! That possibly means-"

"OH, FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE. LET ME FINISH! SECOND, I DON'T THINK THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE USED WITH EVIL POWERS!"

Kazi tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"THIS!" Song shouted, her eyes glowing black and a beam of dark chaos between the four, them dodging.

Lizzy's ears went down. "What was that...?"

"DARK CHAOS. I'VE HAD THIS FOR SEVEN YEARS! THAT'S WHY I SEEMED 'OUT OF IT.'"

She left her friends and her broken element of harmony, flying away, crying.

Looking up into the air, she saw a cloud she could land on.

"Why? Why even trust my soul at all? They show this is my call. But I still know they're wrong..."

Flying from cloud to cloud, she kept talking to herself. "Now what? What do I do, and who? Who do I turn to? Why does everything feel so upside down..?"

Grunting, she continued. "Deep down, maybe it knew, that this was way too good to be true!"

She looked into the heavens. "With all my friends looking up to me..."

The alicorn shouted, "What leader should I turn out to be?"

" _Song..._ "

She looked into the high clouds above and saw the face of a draconequus. "Havy Siberia... Are you...?"

"Yes, little one. I am your grandfather."

"Discord. I-I've heard stories about you."

He smiled. "And I've been watching you. You are going to embark on a great journey. The leader of the protectors of Equestria."

"But am I not going to be evil...? Like King Sombra? And..."

"Use those powers for good. Don't turn out like me or my siblings, little Song. Trust your instincts. The powers of the past will be there for you when you need it. And so will I. Until the world ends."

Disappearing, Song called, "Wait! Grandfather Discord, don't go!"

There was no reply from the heavens.

"Trust my instincts," she repeated, "The powers will be there for me when I need it..." She started to slowly fly down.

"Maybe my journey is far from done..."

She flew faster. "They need a leader..."

And faster... " _And I'm the one!_ "

"So maybe it's time for everypony to see... the leader I was born to be!" She said, racing down.

"And it is time!" She said, racing to her friends.

They gasped. "Song!"

Using her magic, she repaired her crown. "I'm back, alright!"

They looked at the attacking hybrids, trying to capture the ponies.

"I don't understand- I know they eat creatures, including ponies, but that's enough for that group!" Lizzy said.

"Yeah, why are the hybrids still attacking?" Thypon asked.

"Because they don't care!"

Everypony looked at Snowstorm and Song.

"Snowstorm!" Everypony said.

They looked at his necklace, with a torch as the gem.

Song smiled. "The symbol of consideration!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Lizzy exclaimed. "Let's get those stinkin' hybrids!"

Song pinned her tail down before she could fly down to the battlegrounds.

"Hold it, Liz! This isn't any tag game. We need a plan to take on the hybrids."

The five looked at the leader crown on Song's head. "And I think I have the one, alright! If you're ready to join, that is."

The five looked at each other.

"I'm in," Northern said.

"Ditto!" Lizzy approved.

"Lay it on us, Song!" Thypon said.

"Eh, why not?" Kazi joked.

Roaring into the high heavens, Snowstorm nodded. "I'm ready as ever!"

"We are the Equestria's protectors," Song explained, "And here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

"Until Equestria ends..." they started.

"It's protectors defend!"

They raced towards the hybrids.

"INCOMING!" Lizzy said, kicking a boulder over five hybrids.

"Huh?" They said, before being crushed.

Northern blasted some flying hybrids in the air. "Take this and that!" She saw smoke coming from her horn and blew it out.

Some almost got to the running ponies, but Thypon was slick and raced in front of them. "Nowhere you can run that I can't faster!" They ran towards another, but Thypon got quicker. "Had enough? Or would you rather get another round?"

"How is he so fast?!" One exclaimed.

He led them so fast, that they were running in a circle. "See what I mean?"

Song looked at the dizzy hybrids together. "And... Kazi, Snowstorm, NOW!"

They charged at the hybrids all at once.

"Out of the way, ponies!" Snowstorm warned. "Armor up!" Kazi laughed.

"GAH!" The hybrid 'Asriel' screamed, running away with the others.

"They're not far away enough!" Northern looked then warned from the air.

"Then we'll just have to make sure they do!" Snowstorm said, going with his group.

Asriel looked. "Why, isn't it the pony playing dress-up? You and your friends better run now, before somepony gets, I dunno..." He said, licking his mouth, "...hurt."

She eyed the hybrid. "We're Equestria's defenders, Asriel. You and your kind are not welcome in here anymore. Ever again."

The clouds darkened the air. The hybrids started the whimper.

"Now... GET OUT!" She said, using dark chaos to make a roar. The bear saw this and roared along with her.

The hybrids were knocked off all the way to the badland forest.

Northern Dawn, Kazi, and Thypon were wide-mouthed.

Lizzy squealed. "Now that's a roar!"

Away in the Canterlot Castle, Queen Aroura, King Frost, King Zany, Queen Twinkle, Coco, William, Crystine, Umber, Queen Scarlet, and King Viper were watching.

They looked at King Frost and King Zany.

Zany sighed. "They are ready, and it is truely the time."

The swift air blew in the wind. "Time for another era to begin in Equestria."


	6. The Rise of Lord Harmony

"Here ya go! And try not to get stuck in volcano geysers, mister manticore?" Lizzy suggested.

The creature nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Northern Dawn flew back down to the ground. "Everyone! Molento and the land hippogriffs! They're under attack!"

The bear groaned. " _Another_ emergency?"

"What's wrong with these things? That's the fifth one today, and it's still morning!" Kazi stated.

"I guess it's gonna be one of _those_ days," Lizzy joked.

Song flew with the group. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on, boys! These hippogriffs can't fly for long!" Asriel called.

"They can't? because I think they're slightly getting away." Ramone stupidly said.

"I'm sure! This is the dry season, and hippogriffs are delicious this time of year!" Asriel said, rolling his eyes, then saw a running child.

He laughed. "Especially the little ones!"

They saw the hybrids. "What are they thinking, taking on hippogriffs?"

"Like my dad says," started Kazi, "Live long enough, and you'll see everything."

Song snarled. "Well, I've seen enough. But a few of our attacks are way too strong that it'll hurt the crowd of hippogriffs too."

"Willy, you, me, and Northern will chase the hybrids out of the herd. Thypon, you and Snowstorm will round 'em up. Kazi, send them flying, will ya?"

Kazi stood tall. "You got it, Song!"

"Yee-haw!" Willy shouted.

"Hey! Get away from the hippogriffs!" Called Northern, soaring right into the hybrids.

Princess Stellar, Skystar's youngest sister, tried running.

"We've got you now..." Asriel snarled. "Don't worry, it'll be quick... Stop runnin'!"

Song growled and leaped into Asriel and the other dark hybrid's path. "Asriel!"

The hybrid stopped in his tracks. "S-song! Have you m-met Garnade? Garnade, Song. Song, Garnade!

She growled.

The hybrids whimpered and ran away. "Yeah, we'll be going!"

They almost hit Thypon. "Oh no, you don't!" As they ran away, he called, "Kazi, now!"

"Oh... no..."

"You got it, Thy!"

They launched into the air, all the way into the badlands.

"Oh, pew." Asriel groaned.

They walked over to the hippogriffs. "Is every griff alright 'ere?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Queen Skystar proclaimed. "But we can't seem to find... water."

"What do you mean?" Song asked.

"The dry season isn't easy. Half of the hippogriffs here didn't have any sea _left_ in the ocean, then returned to us. I didn't know hearing water holes underground were so... hard."

Kazi tapped her chin. "So that's why there were more of you!"

"This is my first time leading the kingdom. Being a queen is a big responsibility than I was expecting."

Song smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

The hippogriffs left.

"Northern, as you are the keenest of sight, could you keep an eye out for their kingdom? In case the dark hybrid comes back."

"Affirmative!"

As the group flew, Kazi saw Song standing there. "You coming to the castle of the two sisters?" Which was their new 'lair.'

"I'll catch up later! I need to talk to someone first." She called back.

She looked up to the sky. "Grandfather?"

A draconequus' face appeared. "Is there something troubling you, Song?"

"Yes, grandfather Discord. The dry season had just started and... and... the group's been busier than ever. It seems like.. everyone needs our help! What did they do before we were here? Can't they take care of themselves?"

Someone appeared in the bushes. "Huh..."

"Yeah, I guess." Song sighed.

"You protectors have done an excellent job protecting the pride lands during the wet season, but the dry season will bring even more challenges. May the power be with you, Song."

"Thank you, grandfather." He said, walking off.

"You!" A voice called.

"Huh?!"

A lion-like light hybrid, almost the age of Song, but male, pinned Song on the ground. "So you can talk to Discord?"

She gasped. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm queen Scarlet's new apprentice! And she told me yesterday."

"Right. She told me that she had a hyper apprentice."

"My name is Hyber, though!"

"Look, I need to speak to my father. And good luck with your training which I think is... today!"

* * *

"I know it's frustrating, Song; But as hard as it is, leading the hippogriffs is Skystar's responsibility. There's not a whole lot we ponies can do!"

"I know." Song sighed. "I just wish I could help! I know what it's like to be a new leader with new responsibility..."

"Yes," King Zany agreed. "That's something we both have in common now."

"This life that we lead, this role of leadership, nopony said it would've been easy..." Song sighed.

"Sometimes you stumble and trip. But yet we get back up, get stronger from the fall!" Zany said, lifting her chin up.

"Cause at the end of it all?" She nervously said.

"It's the path of honor, the duties we hold; We must face them head-on, we must be bold inside! Life's calling to help our friends, it's the path of honor," her father smiled.

They said together, "Until Equestria ends!"

"Still, I never thought I'd be a hero," she said, flying in the sky.

Following her, the king smiled, "I had doubts about being a king."

"And yet, we've both embraced our roles, that's part of what we bring!"

They went up in Canterlot's balcony.

"It's the path of honor," Zany said, the wind passing by.

"It's the path of honor..." Song called with her hooves on the edge.

"'Till the pride lands end!"

She sighed, looking at Equestria. "I guess life is full of responsibilities. We all have our own to take care of."

"Yes. And I'm very proud of how much you've grown since as the leader of Equestria's protectors."

"Thanks, dad."

Zany smiled. "It's been a while since you've called me dad, Song. You are truly growing up."

* * *

A snake slithered into the castle of the two sisters and saw Scarlet, the protectors, and... a lion.

"You see, you should never summon bad spirits of the past! Instead of clouds, the evil spirits appear in fire and volcanos."

"Thanks for telling me, Queen Scarlet!" Hybra exclaimed.

"But remember, talking to bad lions..." She joked, "Is a bad idea."

Hybra laughed. "Got it, I understand."

The snake slithered back out. "And I do too..."

"Song, let's go meet your family!"

The alicorn laughed. "Sure, Hyber."

* * *

"All of the royal families, and friends, may I present my new apprentice, Hyber."

King Sombra put his hoof on Hyber's chest. "Tis is a great honor to be chosen as the next knowledge keeper for Equestria, young one. But as you are now an honorary royal, you can visit any kingdom peacefully anytime you like."

He bowed. "Thank you, your majesties."

Scarlet put her hoof on his shoulder. "Someday, you will be Royal Mjuzi for, 'King Enchanter.' Or 'Queen Light Breeze.'"

The stallion stood up. "Then maybe he should come with me to help the hippogriffs find water."

"Please, your majesties?" Hyber pleaded.

"They do have to learn to work together like you and Scarlet do." Queen Twinkle said.

"And the sooner they learn how to work together, the better." King Zany said.

"Okay, my future advisor, let's go." Trotted Enchanter.

A few years ago, Enchanter said Nindra was his royal squire and advisor.

"And yet again, I can't tell if she's kidding or not." Nindra groaned.

* * *

"So there is a way to talk to a dark lord!" Asriel laughed.

Serpico's lips curled into a grin. "According to Scarlet, they appear in volacno fire."

"Well," he said, pointing to the lava, "One eruption, and we'll get plenty of fire!"

One of the lion hybrids roared at the volcano.

Asriel groaned. "Keep it down, will ya?! Holy..."

Green smoke appeared, and a red draconequus' face appeared.

"A-are you?"

"Yes, Asriel, Serpico, hybrids. I am Discord's sister. Lord Harmony."

* * *

"Water! Water! Water, water!"

"Any luck, Queen Skystar?" Enchanter asked.

"No. Not yet... not with all this..."

A thought came to Hyber's mind. _The hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear- Wait a minute!_

"Everyone! The queen needs quiet to hear!"

Everyone quieted down.

Water trickled at the east of the grasslands.

"Yes, now I hear it! Everypony, every hippogriff, follow me!"

"Over here!" Northern Dawn called from the sky. "Dig!"

As the hole got deeper, water splashed out.

"This, this is the new supply of water for the dry season!" Queen SKystar proclaimed.

Scarlet smirked. "That was great advice, Hyber. It seems you have finally learned the importance of silence."

Song went to Queen Skystar. "Even though frustration occurred, you never gave up."

"Well, that's what responsibility is all about, isn't it?" She winced, "Your majesty."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

 **FYI: The hybrid rebels are dark hybrids!**


End file.
